Unga Bunga
Episode page Dr. Gameshow Ep 3: Unga Bunga w/ Danny Tamberelli In-studio guest Danny Tamberelli Games played Pillow, Blanket, Bed Submitted by Jo Firestone How to play You take three objects and you have to decide what you'd use as a pillow, what you'd use as a blanket and what you'd use as a bed, and there's a right answer. Barely a Game Submitted by Manolo Moreno How to play You have to guess what theme song you're singing, but when you're doing the melody, you have to say the title of the show. How do you get points? Who knows? Andy Rooney: The Game Submitted by Jessie Morrison from Beamsville, Ontario, Canada Necessary background The late Andy Rooney was known in his later years for ending "60 Minutes" with a rant about something that was bugging him that week. This is like The Manolo Minute but angry and cohesive. How to play Players have to do exactly that. They must pick a new fad of any kind and make a convincing argument as to why it's so bad. 5 points if they win over the judge, 3 points if they can nail the Andy Rooney impression, and 1 point every time the phrase "Back in my day" is used appropriately. Jo is the judge, Manolo is a contestant and he goes first. House rule: not just a fad; anything. Dinnae Hae An Annie Rooney Submitted by Steven Affleck from Aberdeen, Scotland Necessary background This a wee game to see if you dinnae ken the brawest (best) Scots slang. I am a Scottish fan n wanna see how much you Americans understand us teuchters (yokels) across the sea. For example, an annie rooney is a temper tantrum or fit of rage. How to play Contestants are given a Scottish word or phrase and they have to guess what the word means. 1 point is given if the contestants are close to the actual definition. Manolo can also give a point for the answer he liked best. Bonus points if the contestant gives an example of the definition in a Scottish accent. The game ends when Jo calls "Haud yer wheesht" which is the Scottish way to say "shut up." Secret rule: -10 points if you note: I may have missed it but I don't think it ever came up Encino Manolo? Submitted by Tim Foley from Washington, D.C. Necessary background Is that anything? I'm sure there's a game there…. If I think of any actual rules, I'll check back in. Empty promise? How to play according to Danny You could just be a man from Encino and you're just going to the Galleria and you make fun of valley people, I guess. How to play according to Danny, volume 2 You have to say hello to someone, and if they respond to you in valley talk, they're probably from Encino. How to play according to Tim Foley, who finally checked back in Manolo accidentally walked into a walk-in freezer and got stuck and got frozen for a hundred years, and he's just woken up, and each contestant (people from the future, which is the present now) need to tell Manolo what they would do with him in this fish-out-of-water / Manolo-out-of-time story, a hundred years in the future, and then Manolo would say which one he wants to do best. Whichever thing that Manolo wants to do, is the one who wins it. This game ends when Jo says, "And scene-o, Manolo." Trivia Danny is a huge matcha guy.